


Take Me... I'm Yours

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Gary's horny, M/M, Mark wants to perfect his routine, flaws, sex against the pool table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you said I could come over and you would watch me practise, not so you could just jerk off over it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me... I'm Yours

"You're late." The door swings open and there he is, standing on the doorstep clutching tightly to his gym bag. 

 "Oh, hiya Mark. Nice to see you, come in?" The younger male mocks his friend and shuffles inside. "You're not very good at welcomes, are you Gaz?" 

 "When I'm feeling like _this_ , I'm not very good at soddin' anything." He smirks and eyes his small friend up and down. "You could of at least dressed in the bloody thing!" 

"Oh yeah, because wearing a vest top which is two sizes too big wouldn't get me strange looks whilst standing on a packed tube, would it?" 

 Gary chuckles at the thought of a very sweaty Mark Owen sandwiched between much more sweatier people whilst wearing his flimsy vest top. "Alright, I'll let you off, but you still owe me for being late." Licking his lips slowly, he runs his hands down towards Mark's waist. 

 "Owe you?! Gaz, you live in bloody London! The traffic here is a nightmare! Besides, whatever you have in mind has to wait, Howard wants me to perfect my version of the dance routine and I don't fancy getting on his bad side." 

 "Eh? And what about getting on my bad side? You know I don't like being kept waiting..." 

"Maybe I like being on your bad side..." Trailing his hands towards Gary's which still rest around his waist, he brushes off a wink whilst disconnecting Gary's hands from his body. "Right where do you want me?" The older man's eyes lighten and his smile broadens. "...To dance, I mean."

 Rolling his eyes, lightly he nods. "Will the garage do?" 

 "Perfect!" 

\------------ 

"Want me to sing the song or owt?" Gary remains slumped in the chair at the far end of the garage watching Mark prance around in  _that_  daft vest. 

 "I've had it on loop for the past two and a half weeks, I think I'll be OK." Softly Mark hums the tune of the song, whilst practising his dance moves. It's been ten minutes and already Gary is bored. Of course he loves seeing Mark dance and of course he enjoys seeing him almost shirtless, but he'd much rather do  _other things_ with Mark on his day off. Lifting the vest top up and over his head so it rests at the back of his neck, he runs his hands down his own body and skips around the pool table, that's all it takes. Feeling his cock twitch at the sight, immediately Gary's hand squeezes his tight feeling trousers. 

 "Jesus..." Dropping his head backwards a little too far, it hits against a box behind and knocks over a tin of paint, catching Mark's attention by the sound of the metal crashing to the concrete. 

 "Gaz? Oh, Gary come on!" Mark huffs, leaving the vest top around the back of his neck. Frowning his eyebrows and placing his hands onto his bare hips, he walks over to where Gary is sat, still squeezing himself. "I thought you said I could come over and you would watch me practise, not so you could just jerk off over it." 

 "You never said I couldn't..." Smartly Gary points out. "How on earth am I going to cope singing whilst you're practically half naked dancing in front of me?" 

 "Howard's going to be doing the exact same thing as me." 

 "Howard doesn't catch my attention the way that you do..." Palming himself now, Mark can't take his eyes away from the sight. He's been so busy trying to perfect his dance routines and notes to songs, he's forgotten how much he enjoys spending alone time with Gary. Seeing the blonde sitting in front of him, legs apart, eyes half lidded and a groan leaving his parted lips every couple of minutes, he doesn't need anymore convincing. If he wants to finish the routine, Gary has to come first...literally. "...You look...kinda uncomfortable." He finds himself croak out, surprised at how deep and broken his voice sounds. Watching Gary's trousers become more tented, he runs his tongue lazily over his own lips. 

 "You don't even understand..." He pants out and that's all Mark needs to hear. Dropping to his knees, he rests his chin onto Gary's knee and stares up at him for a brief moment. Reaching up for his hands, gently he bats them away and eyes up Gary's covered dick which towers in front of his view. 

"You're disturbing my work, Mr Barlow..." Mark teases, rubbing his hand up against the fabric and searches for the zip. 

 "I...I...I'll make it up to you...promise..." The sound of the zip running down the metal teeth causes him to gasp. The brunette brings a hand towards the opening and finally releases Gary's cock from the restricting material from both his boxers and trousers. "Oh, fuck." 

 "Dirty mouth." Mark chuckles and spits against his own palm. Rubbing the saliva against the full length of Gary's dick, Gary clenches his teeth together at the feel of the coldness on his sensitive skin. 

"Oh believe me, lad. My head is full...full of filth right now." Moving closer, Mark shoots him a toothy grin with eyes full of lust. 

"Wanna tell?" 

 "Well um- Oh Christ!" Suddenly Gary's eyes snap open once Mark unexpectedly wraps his lips around the very tip. Teasingly he circles his tongue, tasting the pre-come and driving Gary slowly insane by his actions. "Don't...no...no teasing." He almost begs. 

Letting the cock sink to the back of his throat, Mark's eyes remain fixed on the man's above him. Slowly he lets it slide back out of his mouth, before taking him straight to the back of his throat again, speeding up his actions and forming a pattern. Gary's hands rest either side of Mark's head, keeping it in position whilst his eyes roll to the back of his head as his orgasm continues to build. Holding his hand toward Gary's mouth, without speaking any words, Gary knows exactly what he means. Obeying the silent demand, he sucks two fingers into his own mouth whilst watching Mark's mouth bob up and down on his hard dick. Abruptly the younger man tugs his fingers away from his lips and waits for Gary to remove his trousers and boxers without disturbing his work. Discarding his clothing, his fingers tug at the strands of Mark's hair, as much as he misses the curls, he's thankful that Mark decided to keep the length, there's just something about the length of Mark's hair which is enough to drive him crazy,  _he_  loves it. "You taste...so...so good, Gaz..." Mark's words vibrate against Gary's cock and a finger probes at his entrance. 

 "Mhmm...Mark...I...I don't know how long I'm gonna-" 

 "Shhh..." Pushing the single finger inside, he feels the tightness of Gary's muscles clench around his finger. Who knew that a week without blow jobs and sex could feel so long ago? Angling his finger, it arches inside, causing Gary to whimper by the pleasure. Adding the second finger, the muscles begin to relax and Mark's mouth pops off from his dick for a moment. "Like that don't you, Gaz?" Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he watches as Gary squirms in the chair, trying the best that he can to hold it all together. Pumping his fist against him and bending his fingers, hitting that spot deep inside which causes him to see stars, Gary eyes snap open and widen. 

 "N...Need...need to be in you." Squeezing the back of Mark's head, heavily he pants. "Now!" 

Sliding his fingers back out of his friend a little harder than intended, he jumps back to his feet. "Upstairs?" 

 "N...no time for that, I'm afraid." Gary stutters and wraps a hand around his throbbing dick. "...There." 

Mark turns on his heel to the direction where Gary's eyes are burning. "...The pool table?" 

 "God, yeah." The thought of having Mark against the side of the pool table is enough to send him over the edge, but he tries to block the image out, for now. 

 "Are su-" 

"Yes." He doesn't need telling twice, sliding his leggings down to his ankles, he carefully walks over towards the pool table, with Gary following very closely behind. Resting his bare stomach against the wood, he feels Gary's hot breath against his neck and his dick uncomfortably presses against the frame work. 

"Fuck." He grunts feeling his briefs being forced aside. His own saliva on Gary's cock is the only form of lube, but he will happily take the after pain just to experience this moment with Gary. Without hesitation, he slams inside without warning. "Oh...f...fuckin' hell." Loudly Mark moans dropping his forehead onto the dark green material of the table. 

 "So... tight..." Grunting louder, at first it's difficult to move, but he soon gets the hang of it. Placing one hand onto Mark's hip, the other caresses and squeezes Mark's arse. Bucking his hips faster, the blonde's tongue runs up and down Mark's neck, before sinking his teeth into the tensed vein. 

"I...oh...God..." With shaky hands, Mark moves them towards his neglected cock, thrusting his fist against it to match the speed of Gary's hips. 

 "You're...you're so beautiful..." Gary mumbles agaist his ear, spurring him on. "That...dance is going to kill me on stage...especially with this day in mind..." He's  _right_ , how on earth are the pair going to keep their cool after this moment fresh in their minds? Then again, they're professionals and they can always recreate this moment every night after the gigs. 

Feeling the warmth seep into his own palm, Mark's legs buckle and he can no longer hold back anymore. "G...Gary...I...I'm gonna-" Warning his friend, Gary wraps an arm around the small hips, lifting him slightly off the ground to give him better access and pounds deep inside with his remaining energy, and that's all it takes. 

Exploding into his own hand, on his stomach and onto the side of the pool table, Mark messily releases. "Oooh...oh my god!" He exclaims, deeply breathing and feeling extremely exhausted whilst riding out his orgasm.

 It doesn't take much longer until Gary reaches his limit, releasing his hot load deep inside of Mark and cursing every swear word under the sun until their bodies connect together, totally spent. 

\------------- 

Running a hand through his hair, Mark sits on top of the pool table watching Gary zip up his trousers and smooths out the creases in his shirt, the peaceful moment is soon interrupted by the vibration of his mobile in his bag. Reaching down to retrieve it, Gary peers over his shoulder. "Who is it?" 

 Mark's teeth sink into his bottom lip and he tries to hold back any kind of a smile. "Howard." 

 "Uh huh, someone's in trouble." Cheekily he winks at his friend, whilst throwing away a piece of balled up tissues paper. "What does he want?" Kissing the side of his friend's mouth, his chin rests on his shoulder, whilst he wraps his arms around Mark's slim figure from behind. 

Clearing his throat, Mark tilts his face to get a view of Gary, still with the mobile in his grip. " ** _Hey Markie, how is the routine going? If you can, feel free to add any moves and we'll run by them at the next group_  session...**"Gary loudly barks out a laugh at the text message and over the guilty look on Mark's face. "What do I put back?!" 

The blonde paces forwards and wraps an arm around Mark's shoulder, and presses their temples together. "Tell him about the ten minutes of dancing and the thirty minutes of fucki-...I mean,  _extra moves._ " He corrects himself, which only causes the pair to burst into fits of laughter. 

 Maybe  _Flaws_  is going to be the  _best moment_  on this tour, well, it certainly _is_  going to be for Mark and Gary.  

 


End file.
